L is for Love
by dragonnova
Summary: Has L discovered Love? Or is it something far more reasonable? really short one-shot that takes place during book 4 when L meets Misa


**Quick -death- Note: **I was going through my fic folder when I stumbled upon this little short. I wrote this back last year sometime trying to get a feel for writing L. He fasinates me, and I'm terrified to write him, still am. The Death Note characters are such a challenge because they are hands down some of the most unique and brilliant characters I've ever come across... and then here's me... a comedy writer looking at L and then curling up into the fetal position and crying about how much I love him but can't do him justice. I'm better now... now I write tons of DN fics (a lot of Matt and Mello cause they rock my stripey socks) and well I still have yet to finish one, but that's another issue. So here we go! A Little L... and Misa... and Light... but we're here for L... cause L is Love, hee hee

This takes place when L first meets Misa at the school... Book 4 of the Manga which btw... I do not own Death Note or the characters in this short, the credit all goes to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

* * *

"L" is for Love

**

Death Note 'really short' Fic

by Dragonnova

It had hit him suddenly, like a bolt of lightening on a once clear day. It came without warning, without any of the tell tale signs that would let one know something of great importance was about to happen.

He was utterly awestruck, standing perfectly still in his usual hunched posture, yet this time he was staring not blankly lost in his own thoughts but in wonder. His wild dark hair shifted for just a moment when a cool breeze decided to be kind to him for a spell, caressing him with a cool touch before moving on and leaving him to the unusual heat that was beginning to wash over him.

His dark listless eyes finally sparked to life, expression finally shining through. Like curtains being drawn back and allowing one to see what true emotion lurked behind those dark entries to his soul. His hand moved upwards slowly, his teeth catching the edge of his thumb; nervously nibbling on what little was left of his nail as he watched the vision unfolding before him.

_L was in love…?_

And what exactly could cause such a reaction? What could be considered so beautiful that it could actually bring the world's greatest detective to his knees, hypothetically speaking?

Blonde hair pulled up into two ponytails that fluttered out behind like liquid sunlight as she skipped towards him with a smile. Her sunlit hair and radiant smile seemed such contrast to the dark gothic clothes she wore. Light and darkness swirling together in perfect harmony. He finally could see perfect balance dancing before him, coming closer, and smiling with the warmth of heaven. That smile stretched across her face, lighting up her features; bringing a sparkle to those blue eyes that rivaled the deep ocean.

His heart nearly jumped into his throat, his pulse pounding in his ears nearly deafening him as she came closer.

_Is this love, L?_

Suddenly he knew... He why she was coming this way; his dark eyes shifted from the angel that seemed to be gravitating toward his direction in what felt like painfully slow motion over to the young man with light brown hair standing next to him.

Yagami Light looked as though he wanted to find a dark hole and crawl into it. He was fidgeting nervously darting his eyes between L and the girl coming to them. Horror at her arrival etched across his usually calm and collected face.

Her arrival struck fear into Light Yagami's heart?

_L was SO in Love…….. but troubled._

Obviously, this angel belonged to the devil. Something that could never be touched, and for the better one must say, for this woman coming up to them was as dangerous as she was beautiful. He could feel it in the pain that suddenly stabbed his heart with realization. She knew Light, very well judging from her overjoyed reaction to seeing him. Light was most likely Kira. She knows Kira, therefore she's trouble.

She came to a stop before them, turning to Light and uttering his name with a voice like angel song. She asked his companion something, something about L himself but he really didn't pay much attention to what she had said.

L simply stepped forward and introduced himself by his school alias, "I'm Hideki Ryuga."

He continued to stare in awe, almost star struck by her. Ah, yes, Star Struck… she was a star, he knew her face. He watched her smile fade to bewilderment as that once oddly pleasant feeling that had taken him over became cold. It felt as though she could see through him, as though his very life hung above his head and she could read him like an open book. The chill stamped out whatever small flame had been left when he saw that thrilled glint flash across Light's face. Something wasn't right.

_L was most certainly NOT in love… He was simply curious now…_

The sheepish giddy smile still remained, tugging at the thin lips around his finger. L finally uttered something to break the tension that was building in the air, "Yagami-kun…" he never took his eyes from the little blonde standing in front of him, yet he could see the shock and fear spreading across Light's face from the corner of his eye, "I'm so jealous."

And with those words he silently wondered if that was a lie or if it was the truth. That strange warmth had already faded, nearly completely lost. Replaced with curiosity at how and why they knew each other. How did this little angel fall? And more importantly, did she know anything worth knowing about the devil beside her?

L had finally known what love was and what it was like to loose it in all of sixty seconds. What a horrible waste of his time and brainpower. It couldn't have been love, really.

_L was not in love… he had indigestion… yeah... that's it…_

It must have been indigestion, _'Next time leave the chocolate cherries alone after the expiration date' _He inwardly made a note to himself as he continued on with his newly formed idea.

L had to admit to himself later though, stealing her phone was a little bit fun.

end

* * *

Yeah that's not too great, more like an exercise really... but I still had fun with it! and you may be thinking Ah, she's a LxMisa fan... I am not... Sure, I have read some of them, and they're cute, but I'm not thrilled with the pairing because well... frankly.. Misa is adorable, but she's dumb as a brick. Anyone who would get used by Light like that.. just.. irritates me...meh. And L just, doesn't strike me as the type to fall for anyone too easily... but that's another can of nuts all together. So with that said, I hope you liked it, and I promise my other Death Note fics will be better. (better, longer, and have that little thing known as a plot) 


End file.
